Firelord (Earth-11584)
History "Know this Asgardian...what you did or didn't do to the Grand Champion doesn't matter to me. In the end, nothing will please me more than wiping the arena floor with your entrails." Firelord is the main enforcer for the Grandmaster, and thus second in command in the Contest of Champions gladiatorial show. He is also a former herald of the World Devourer Galactus, and thusly potentially one of the most powerful beings in the universe. However, for reasons yet unrevealed, Firelord never uses the full extent of his powers. Despite this seemingly self-imposed handicap, Firelord is considered one of the most dangerous foes in the Contest itself, and facing him is usually tantamount to a death sentence. It is unknown how old Firelord is, but it is known that he was once a member of the Nova Corps, and was once enlisted into the service of the World Devourer Galactus as his herald (a being who led Galactus to the planets he had to devour to survive). After serving in this role for several decades, Galactus released Firelord from his services for reasons that are not yet revealed (though it is implied that the separation was mutual). It was shortly thereafter that Firelord came to work for the Grandmaster. He initially entered the Contest of Champions as a contender himself, and quickly became the only undefeated champion in the Contest's history, eventually "retiring" to serve the Grandmaster as his second in command. He continued to serve in this role for several years, right up until Beta Ray Bill became the new Grand Champion. Things continued unabated for a good portion of time, but the arrival of Thor Odinson marked a sea change for the Contest. After Bill was mysteriously whisked away to Asgard by Odin and the Tesseract, Firelord interrogated Thor in an attempt to figure out where Bill had gone. Initially Thor was able to best Firelord in a short shoving match, but in their subsequent battle within the arena, Firelord's Power Cosmic was more than a match for Thor's natural strength (especially when not aided by Mjolnir). It's entirely likely that Firelord would have killed Thor had it not been for the intervention first of Hunter 147, who held the Grandmaster hostage in an attempt to stop the fight, and then later the arrival of other Asgardians with Beta Ray Bill. Outnumbered Firelord withdrew from the arena as the Grandmaster activated his sentry drones, attempting to make a hasty exit, only to be caught up in Att-Lass's revolution which ended the Contest of Champions. Firelord was last seen amongst the rubble of the stadium, embarrased by his employer's seeming lack of awareness that he had been overthrown. Powers & Abilities * Power Cosmic: As a former herald of the World Devourer Galactus, Firelord wields a small portion of Galactus' own Power Cosmic, which he can use to a variety of effects. * Pyrokinesis: As his name suggests, Firelord is incredibly adept at controlling fire at all levels (though contrary to his name, he is actually likely made from plasma rather than fire). * Combat Experience: As a former member of the Nova Corps, Firelord has had extensive training in hand to hand combat, which he uses on the rare occasions he's called upon for execution in the arena. Weaknesses Embued with the Power Cosmic, Firelord has very few inherent weaknesses, outside of his overconfidence and his greed (when asked why someone as powerful as him served the Grandmaster, Firelord simply replied that the pay was good). It is plausible that Galactus, if he so chose, could remove the Power Cosmic from Firelord, though considering the overall power of Galactus that would be said the same of anyone. Film Details Firelord appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Pablo Schreiber. * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters